


Are You?

by ssheeky



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssheeky/pseuds/ssheeky
Summary: Wirt sees true darknessOr more or less becomes it.





	Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hooey, You clicked my shitty fanfic.  
> Here so go

Wirt stood in the snow, His shoes planted almost confidently on the ground, Yet he was shaking in his boots.  
He held up the lantern, Squinting at the bright light. The almost unnatural darkness crept across the snow of the forest clearing.

"Give me my lantern." The Beast spoke, His piercing white eyes glaring at him.

Wirt seemed a bit confused "Your lantern?"

"No way we need this thing." Beatrice said sternly almost cutting him off

"Yeah, I'm keeping this, I have to get Greg home." He stuttered, Momentarily lowering the the lantern.

"Your brother is too weak to go home, He will soon become part of my forest." The Beast replied.

Greg sat a few feet behind Wirt, His small body entangled with branches, His typically happy face was still, His nose and ears red from the cold.

"I won't let that happen!" Wirt shouted back at The Beast.

"Well then... Perhaps we'd better make a deal." The Beast answered, almost casually.

"A deal..?" The teen replied, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

The Beast came forward with his offer "I can put his spirit in the lantern, As long as the flame stays lit, He will live on inside." He put it in more simple terms "Take on the task of the lantern bearer, or watch your brother perish..." 

Wirt looked devastated, The weight of the situation causing him a moment of panic.

"Come here." The Beast spoke, Ending the moment of somber silence.

Wirt closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Okay." He began walking forward, Keeping his eyes closed, He had began questioning his decision from the moment he made it.

"Wirt!!" Beatrice gasped.

He knelt before the Beast and placed down the lantern, But just as he did, He heard a familiar ringing in his ear. He picked up the lantern and walked back, His eyes now wide open. "No, That's dumb."

"What??" The Beast rose his voice in anger.

"That's dumb. I'm not going to wander around in the woods for the rest of my life." Wirt shrugged, Being far more casual then previous.

"I'm̫̦ ͎̝̭͔͍̯̹t͔̳̭̜ͅͅͅr̛̰̳y̴̠͙̻͖̙i̵͉n͞g̛̟͚ ̛t̢̟̺̰̮̟̱͉ǫ̰͕͍ͅ ḩe̲l̟̰p͏͔̼͙̗̺̰ͅ ̢̺̪͇̗̰̤̞y͝o̻̖͇̰͝u͉̗̙̯͈̦̼."The Beast was getting progressively louder and louder.

"You're not trying to help me, You just have some weird obsession with keeping this lantern lit." Wirt continued, Holding the lantern higher "It's almost like... Your soul is in this lantern."

The already unsettling darkness creeped in closer, To the point where the lantern was only illuminating Wirt's face. 

The Beast growled as he violently shook his head, His eyes, The only part of him really visible, Shifted from a blaring white to those resembling the dog Wirt had seen days ago.

"A̳̠̼̩̱͙̮R̷̨͙̭͖͙̲Ȩ̛̫̝̫̲̬ ҉̨̢̥Y̯̙̻̙̟O̺̹̰̘U̡̩͍͔͚̳̞̩̻̞͞ ̹͚̩͓̣̬̻̲͘P̗͉̙̹̦̙̥R̮̬E̗̟̭̯͟ͅP҉̧̠͕̫̻A̫̪̮͎̻̞R̨̹͕̟͟͠E̢̻̪͈̬̗̠̻̣D̫̺̲̤ ̧͔͚̪̥͎̱̕͡T҉̴̜̜̰̜̥͚̮̕O̩̼͈ ̦̥͎ͅS͇̩͇̬͎̬͎̟͘͠E̛̯̣̺̦̥̞̬̲E̵͎̲̬̟ ̪̥̥͡T҉̸͍̜̲͖̳̼͔R̛̫̳̳̗Ų̢̹͓̥̙̟̮Ę̬̦͢ͅ ͉͔͈͎̺̪̹Ḓ͉͇͢A̙̩R̸̹̟̠̱͚̳̳̙͟K̷̡҉̼̘̘͓ͅN͙͔͇͠E̴̷̞͎S̡̱̼̱̰̮̻͘S̸̶̹̝̣͜" The Beast bellowed, His voice was one of the most discomforting, Horrible sounds one could ever wish to hear, And this was one of the most discomforting, Horrible situations one could possibly be in, and here Wirt was.

The deepest, Truest kind of fear stung his heart, and it reflected on his face, He was shaking intensely as he held up the lantern. His voice cracked as he opened the small latch on the lantern. "Are you?"

The glow of the Beast's eyes dissappeared. There was a loud, Core shaking, Ungodly screech as Wirt felt a force that almost felt like an extreme gust of wind knock him over, Causing him to drop the lantern.

When he hit the ground he heard that same ringing in his ear, But this one wasn't momentary, This one wasn't just uncomfortable, This ringing was an unbearable screech that showed no sign of stopping.

Wirt layed there for a moment, A headache beginning to form from the sound. He was starting to feel sick from it all, so sick that he felt like he might puke.

He layed there for a while before trying to sit up, He wasn't sure what was going on and didn't know what to make of it.

He attempted to stand up and felt extremely dizzy, His entire body aching. After a minute he felt that disgusting feeling and got down on his hands and knees, violently puking the nothing that was in his stomach.

Wirt opened his eyes and, oh the horror, When he looked down and saw a puddle of thick black oil.

He stared at it in a long moment of absolute terror, His arms, legs and breaths shakey.

But the moment didn't last long, As an intense, Mind numbing skin-crawling pain was sent through his body, He was sent into an extreme dehabilitating state of panic, Thick black tears rolling down his face, Stinging his eyes.

Wirt doubled over in pain, The disturbing sounds of his screams echoing through the forest. He felt a sudden stinging pain in the sides of his head as antlers began growing out of his skull. Oil bleeding out of the open wounds left in his head, where they broke through.

"M̫͇̥̼̯̝̩A̢̬̝͎̰̪͉̰K̳E̠ ͚̣̼̲̗̥͠I̺͈͖̳̟͕̻Ț̰ ̥̼͙̖̳̝͟ST̺̥̻̠ͅO̟̘̬P̮͖̩̘͖ ̥̤̙̦M͎̳̗A͈̱͔K҉̜E̵͍͍ Ị̜̣̗̺͖͕͘T͇̹̠̖̻̖ ̛S̷̗̩͈T̝̞O̯͙̙̭̜͙̹͞P̯ ̠̖M̗̺͕̱̙͚A͏̣̮͖̤K̵E͙̲͓ͅ ̩͓̘̖̖̹I̴͕̗T҉̺̲̘͖̮ ͏͔̥̜̖̜̪S̵T͔̥̠̬̻͎O̮̦͈͇̟͖͔͜P̧ M̻̮ͅA̺̪̫̬̪̖̺K͕E̬̥̘̳ ̩̻͜I̟̪̞̖T̶̟̱̜̦ ̲̕S̢͉͎͇̬T͕̝̰O̹̜̭̤̹̤̬P" He screamed, His mind was a mess of confusion. He could hear his own legs snapping and contorting, With every movement he felt the stinging pain of a broken bone.

The skin-crawling pain he felt was very literal, Occasionally a branch or vine would break through his skin and wrap around his limbs, leaving him with grotesque vines visibly under his skin.

Wirt attempted to distract himself with thoughts of something else, Sara? Beatrice? Greg? He couldn't distract himself for long before he was dragged back to the here and how. 

A few minutes later he couldn't take it anymore and passed out. His unconcious body laying in the snow, His breaths slow and frail.

If there is no lantern bearer, There must be a Beast, if there is no Beast, there is no unknown.


End file.
